Of Fishcakes and Goldbergs
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: When Naruto Uzumaki gets a blast from a past, life for the Hidden Leaf's Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja will definitely get more interesting!


Hi all! With me being on summer vacation now, I figured what's a better way to celebrate the coming of summer vacation than with another story!? =D Now with the coming of the seventh season of The Goldbergs (one of my favorite TV shows of ALL TIME!), I figured what would be better than with a fanfic about it crossing it over with one of my favorite anime of all time, Naruto? =D This might be a bizarre idea for a crossover to some but this idea came to me after reading a theory on reddit that Naruto and Naruto Shippuden takes place in the 80s with Boruto taking place in the 2000 era so…yeah thus this story was born! XD And given that Erica's my favorite character on The Goldbergs, I decided to make this kind of story with her so hopefully you all like it! With all that said, let the story begin! ^_^

* * *

The sun shined brightly through the afternoon sky as one Naruto Uzumaki was making his way back to the Hidden Leaf Village after completing yet another mission.

"Alright with that mission done, time to swing my Ichiraku's for some ramen!" Naruto eagerly grinned as he entered the village as his stomach was practically groaning out for ramen.

Although, the orange and black clad ninja couldn't help but admit that recently, things had been kind of….dull.

Little did he know how things would change pretty soon.

"Yo, Izumo! Kotetsu!" Naruto greeted his ninja friends who stood on their usual posts during the day. Both of the men looked mightily impressed as they smirked at Naruto.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto?" Izumo grinned as Naruto blinked at the two Chunin in confusion.

"What's up with you guys?" Naruto looked at the two puzzled as they only smiled wider.

"Why don't you go to Lady Tsunade's office?" Kotetsu smiled.

"Yeah, there's a surprise in there for you." Izumo added as Naruto looked even more confused.

"Surprise? What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Why don't you go in there and see for yourself?" Kotetsu urged Naruto who shrugged.

"Uh….okay." Naruto shrugged before heading off to the wide Hokage tower where he made his way into Tsunade's office.

"Yo, Granny Tsunade! What's going on?" Naruto asked, barely opening Tsunade's door.

"Just come in and see for yourself! You have a special visitor." Tsunade replied as Naruto opened the door, revealing Sakura, Shizune, Tsunade and a fourth girl who was unfamiliar to the blonde ninja.

The girl was around Naruto's age and was average sized in height with long brown hair, brown hair, olive colored skin. She wore her long hair in a pony tail and wore a green jacket with a white top underneath it, a dark skirt and leather boots.

In Naruto's mind, she was definitely a looker but he still had no idea who on earth this chick was.

The girl smiled at Naruto before she walked to Naruto.

"It's been a while but how've you been, Naruto?" The brunette smiled as one could almost see the question mark loom over the head of the orange clad ninja.

"Uh….who are you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as the girl looked nearly insulted. Did Naruto really forget about her? Not wanting to think the negative of the lovable ninja, the girl smiled.

"C'mon, I know it's been three years but surely you remember me, right?" The girl tried reasoning with Naruto as his face starting turning red from stress as he crossed his arms.

"….Remember….you?" Naruto thought long and hard as Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune deadpanned at Naruto as they could literally see smoke coming from his ears.

"This idiot…." Sakura sighed.

The girl just blinked in confusion as she took notice of Naruto's pained expression.

"Uh….are you…okay?" The girl asked as Naruto's complexion returned to normal as he smiled triumphantly.

"I've got it! You're someone I put a ramen tab on!" Naruto proudly grinned as there was a blank silence in the room as everyone, even the mysterious girl, had grown annoyed with Naruto.

Sakura had to be restrained by Shizune from clonking the blonde knucklehead in his skull.

"Sakura, calm down!" Shizune held back Sakura who calmed down after sometime.

"There's only so much stupidity I can tolerate in one day…." Sakura sighed.

Tsunade merely face-palmed as the girl had lost her patience with Naruto.

"Oh my god are you freaking serious!? You don't remember me or even know who I am!?" The girl demanded as Naruto nearly stumbled back.

"N-no? S-sorry?" Naruto fell back as the girl flawed her nostrils.

"I'M ERICA! ERICA GOLDBERG!" The girl now revealed as Erica yelled as Naruto blinked in confusion.

"E-Erica?" Naruto blinked as even Tsunade wanted to smack some sense into Naruto.

"Jiraiya should've taught this kid better." Tsunade sighed, feeling second hand embarrassment from this whole exchange.

Erica sighed as she darted her eyes to the side.

"Does this pic ring a bell?" Erica asked before pulling out a picture from her pocket revealing a younger looking Naruto from three years ago with a younger version of Erica who had wide glasses, braces and looked way dorkier than she did now. The two were smiling as they held hands.

Right then and there, two and two clicked.

"Oh right! Now I remember! Erica!" Naruto exclaimed as all the women in the office deadpanned at Naruto.

"…It took looking at her from her dorky days for you to remember her?" Shizune face palmed.

"Well yeah!" Naruto honestly answered as Erica shook her head.

"You really are just as much of a dumbass as Barry is." Erica sighed as Naruto flinched.

"Wow, you really came out of your shell." Naruto cringed at Erica's harsh tone. It was just like when Sakura grew more confident in herself.

"Well it's all thanks to you." Erica lost her previous irritation as she gave Naruto a small smile as Naruto returned the smile as the three medical ninja in the office could tell there was some history with the two.

"So what's the story between you two anyways?" Shizune asked as Naruto smiled before taking a seat on top of a couple of books in Tsunade's office.

"Hey!" Tsunade protested though she was ignored.

"Hehe well it starts like this…" Naruto smiled as he suddenly took a stroll down memory lane…

* * *

_(Three Years Ago…)_

_It was another meager mission Naurto had. He had to do construction work in a remote location called Jenkintown, Pennsylvania located in a country called America._

"_Of all the missions I had to get stuck with. Seriously where the hell is that Pervy Sage anyways!? I need to train so I can get Sasuke back!" Naruto shook his head as he walked around town._

_As he walked to a nearby park to take a load off, Naruto came across the sound of soft sobbing._

"_What's that?" Naruto asked before coming across a girl rubbing her eyes while sniffling. She had frizzy brown hair, wide glasses, braces, a New Kids on the Block T-Shirt and a jean skirt._

"_What's wrong with her?" Naruto felt bad for the girl since she reminded him of how he was before he met Iruka and Team Seven._

"_I'll go talk to her!" Naruto vowed before walking over to the girl._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Erica looked up to see a boy around her age if not a year younger looking at her in concern. He was several inches shorter than her and he wore an orange and blue tracksuit with a blue headband with a bizarre symbol on it that resembled a…leaf?_

_Erica blinked before wiping her eyes._

"_W-who are you?" Erica meekly asked._

"_I'm Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!" Naruto grinned as Erica blinked._

"_O-okay?" Erica replied. This boy seemed more eccentric than her brothers. And his name wasn't something she heard in Philly before._

"_Your name means fishcake." Erica commented as Naruto laughed._

"_Haha I guess! But anyways, what's your name?" Naruto smiled as something told Erica she could trust this blonde._

"_Erica….Erica Goldberg." Erica introduced herself._

"_Nice to meet you, Erica. So what's wrong?" Naruto smiled._

"_It's just…there was a guy I like…his name's….Dan but he blew me off….am I just…ugly?" Erica bit her lip as Naruto's heart immediately went out to Erica. _

"_There's nothing wrong with you, Erica! You're a pretty nice girl from what I can see!" Naruto smiled his trademark smile as Erica felt her cheeks turn a slight red._

"_T…thank you…" Erica looked down as Naruto smiled._

"_If it makes you feel any better, there's a girl I like named Sakura but…she likes my friend Sasuke instead." Naruto explained as Erica looked at Naruto in surprise._

"_But how are you so-"Erica tried asking as Naruto immediately read her mind._

"_Happy? Because we're still on good terms. And besides this Dan guy sounds like a real jerk. If he doesn't like you than screw him!" Naruto snorted as Erica giggled._

"_Thank You, Naruto." Erica smiled as Naruto held a hand out._

"_C'mon, let's get an ice cream!" Naruto smiled as Erica happily took the hand of the shorter boy's._

"_Okay!" Erica smiled as the two went off in a quest for ice cream. Though when they reached the local ice cream shop, Naruto found out the currency he used back in the Leaf Village was invalid in Jenkintown and was even suspected of attempted fraud._

_Although Erica quickly resolved this issue by paying for the ice creams herself._

_As the two happily ate their ice cream cones, Erica decided to speak up._

"_So Naruto?" Erica began._

"_Yeah?" Naruto asked as he was halfway through his cone._

"_So what's with that weird headband of yours? It looks kinda funny." Erica asked as Naruto proudly grinned._

"_That's because I'm a ninja!" Naruto triumphantly smirked._

_Erica's reaction was a blank expression with a blink._

"…_.Ninja?" Erica blinked._

"_Yep! And I wanna be the Hokage, the top ninja in my village!" Naruto grinned as he clenched his fist as Erica giggled as she obviously didn't believe him. It sounded like one of Adam's Star Wars role playing escapades._

"_Hey what's with the laugh? I'm serious!" Naruto said as he could tell she didn't believe him._

"_Haha okay, okay." Erica stopped her giggling fit as Naruto really enjoyed being around this Erica girl. In some ways she was like Hinata although if Erica could come out of her shell and be more confident, he had no doubt she'd woo every guy who came her way._

"_Oh but Erica, I don't know my way around this Philly place. I'm kinda new here and I was wondering if you could show me around?" Naruto asked as Erica smiled._

"_Sure." Erica agreed as she showed Naruto the ins and outs of Jenkintown before the two went back to the park as they sat down on the same park bench where they met. They even got a commemorative picture together to signify their good day together._

"_You know Naruto, you've been pretty nice to me. Thank you." Erica smiled as she thanked Naruto as he rubbed his head bashfully._

"_Haha it's no problem! Besides I don't think any cute girl should be all lonely!" Naruto laughed as he stopped himself as he blushed as he realized the words left his mouth before he could stop himself._

_Erica blinked as she couldn't believe what she heard. Did this guy really think she was cute despite her glasses and braces?_

"_Y-you…think I'm cute?" Erica stared at Naruto disbelief as Naruto was mentally smacking himself for being so stupid._

_However Erica could see Naruto's expression and so she decided to drop the subject._

…_.For now anyways._

"_So do you not have any other friends?" Naruto asked, hoping to change the subject._

"_No I have Lainey. But other than her, not really." Erica looked down as Naruto smiled at her._

"_Don't say that, I'm your friend, ya know!" Naruto put his hands behind his head._

"_Naruto….you…." Erica sniffled as tears built in her eyes._

"_Don't cry! I mean it!" Naruto grinned a foxy-like grin._

"_Thank you, I really appreciate it." Erica wiped her eyes as she returned Naruto's smile with a smile full of braces._

"_Also if you wanna woo the boys, why not ditch the glasses and braces? It'll really help if you do that!" Naruto grinned as Erica honestly didn't consider that._

"_You know something, I just might do that." Erica smiled gratefully at Naruto as he gave her a thumbs up._

_However the sweet moment didn't last long._

"_Erica! It's time to go!" The grumpy voice of Murray Goldberg rang through the air._

"_Oh dad!" Erica noticed her father walk to her as Naruto raised an eyebrow._

"_Dad? Guess she gets her looks from her mom." Naruto shrugged as Murray noticed Naruto._

"_And who's this moron? And what the hell is he wearing?" Murray asked._

"_Dad! Don't call him a moron! He's Naruto and he's a new friend." Erica explained._

"_Naruto? What the hell kind of name is Naruto?" Murray scrunched his face as Naruto had enough of Murray's attitude._

"_Hey old man, it's a damn good name and according to Erica here it means Fishcake!" Naruto bragged as Erica looked down._

"_Fishcake? Old Man!? Are you ki-"Murray was about to make an offlandish comment before Naruto decided to calm down not wanting to waste anymore time here. He had to train for Sasuke after all._

"_Hmph, like I wanna be here longer anyways!" Naruto yelled as he was about to go before Erica grabbed Naruto's arm._

"_Wait Naruto, you're gonna leave already? But we just became friends…" Erica looked down as Naruto suddenly smiled at her._

"_Hey I can give you this!" Naruto reached into his pocket before handing Erica a piece of paper._

"_What's this?" Erica raised an eyebrow before opening it, revealing it to be a map._

"_It's a map of the Elemental Nations. Whenever you wanna visit just visit the red part of the map with a leaf on it. Besides I wanna see you again!" Naruto grinned._

"_Naruto…." Erica teared up._

"_Later Erica! I hope we meet again!" Naruto waved before he and Jiraiya walked off._

"_I'm sure we definitely meet again Naruto…" Erica closed her eyes with a soft smile._

* * *

"And that's how we met!" Naruto finished the tale as Erica smiled at Naruto while Sakura, Shizune and Tsunade all looked very happy at the tale.

"Although…I forgot about you. I'm sorry but if you're mad at me, I understand." Naruto looked down as Erica winked at Naruto.

"I'll forgive you, this time." Erica smiled as the three medical nin smiled at the two.

"You know Lady Tsunade, those two are kinda cute." Shizune grinned as she whispered to Tsunade.

"Totally." Tsunade nodded.

"And here I said I wouldn't forget you but I guess I kinda did, haha!" Naruto joked as Sakura looked irritated at Naruto.

"You idiot! This nice girl wanted to come visit you after years and you just forget her!" Sakura chastised the knucklehead before whacking his skull, leaving a lump.

Erica blinked as she was taken aback by Sakura and Naruto's bizarre-like relationship.

"Don't worry, Erica. That's how they usually are." Shizune snorted as Erica still looked stunned.

"…Uh…I see?" Erica looked confused as Naruto rubbed his sore noggin.

"Anyways…" Tsunade began as she cleared her throat, "How long do you plan on staying here, Erica?"

"Well I'm off school for the next three months for summer vacation so I was hoping if I could stay here for my summer vacation?" Erica hopefully asked as Tsunade smiled.

"That won't be a problem. Welcome to the Leaf Village, kid." Tsunade smiled as Erica couldn't believe her ears.

"Thank you so much!" Erica grinned as Tsunade returned the happy expression.

"Of course, now why don't you two catch up? And if you want, you can stay with Sakura." Tsunade suggested.

"Okay, master!" Sakura smiled as she thought Erica seemed pretty cool and hey, she'd love a roommate!

"Thank you again." Erica thanked the slug princess before leaving as Shizune looked to Tsunade in worry.

"Lady Tsunade, is it okay to let Erica stay in the village? I mean with the Akatsuki after Naruto, I don't want Erica getting hurt." Shizune said as Tsunade waved her off.

"Don't worry about it. Besides I'm sure Naruto won't let those bastards lay one finger on her." Tsunade smiled before taking a sip of the sake on her desk.

* * *

As Sakura took Erica on a trip around the Leaf Village, she showed the brunette all of the ins and outs of the village before finally showing her to her apartment that she lived where she introduced the Goldberg to her parents. While Erica found Mebuki and Kizashi Haruno to be a bit eccentric, she considered them _slightly_ less embarrassing than her family.

Slightly.

After Sakura showed Erica the guest room of the house, she received an invitation from Ino to come to Yakiniku Q with Erica so she could meet her with Sakura whole-heartedly agreed to do.

And so Erica wore her hair down coupled with a short sleeved jean jacket, a blue top on underneath, a white belt with a matching white skirt and black shoes.

"Nice clothes." Sakura complimented.

"Thanks." Erica smiled before the two made their way to the famous BBQ hut that Ino invited them to.

"Wow, it smells so good in there!" Erica commented.

"Right? Well let's go in!" Sakura said, grabbing Erica's arm before leading her inside where Naruto was waiting for her.

"Hey Erica!" Naruto smiled at his childhood friend.

"Hey!" Erica greeted back before noticing ten other people at the table Naruto was.

"Who're these guys?" Erica asked pointing to the other members of the Hidden Leaf Twelve.

"These're my friends. C'mon!" Naruto said as he took Erica's hand.

"Hey guys!" Naruto greeted his friends as they all took notice of Erica. Hinata couldn't understand why but she felt a sense of conflict with this new girl with how close she was standing with Naruto.

"And this is the girl you were telling us about?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep! Everyone meet Erica Goldberg." Naruto gestured to her with a hand motion.

"Hi." Erica smiled at everyone.

"Hey, I'm Choji Akimichi." Choji smiled as he tried not to drool in front of her.

"Shikmaru Nara." Shikamaru nodded with a smile.

"Hi, Erica! I'm Ino Yamanaka and can I say I dig your hair and style?" Ino kindly introduced herself as Erica smiled, immediately being reminded of her friend, Lainey.

"Hi! And thanks." Erica smiled as she looked at the other members of the Leaf Ninja Twelve.

"H-Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced herself as Erica noticed her byakugan and was curious about her eyes but she'd ask Naruto about her eyes later.

"Shino Aburame and I'm-"Shino tried introducing himself and tried to start a conversation before he was abruptly cut off and ignored.

"Yo, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! You come around often?" Kiba winked as the girls at the table, sans Hinata, rolled their eyes.

"Uh no." Erica shook her head as Shino gloomed.

"…I hate being ignored." Shino muttered to himself as Erica turned to Team Guy.

"Erica! I am Rock Lee and may I say your flames of youth are really showing!?" Lee exclaimed with flames in his eyes as Erica was immediately reminded of her idiot brother, Barry.

"Uh….." Erica was lost for words as Tenten immediately shoved Lee aside.

"Hi, I'm Tenten." Tenten nodded with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Neji Hyuga." Neji nodded as Erica smiled, happy that there were some semi-normal people at least as a very pale boy suddenly introduced himself to Erica.

"And I am Sai. I believe you already know Naruto and Sakura." Sai smiled, a little too big to the point where Erica was started to get creeped out.

"Why is he so pale?" Erica whispered to Naruto who shrugged in response.

"Soon the group all sat down at their table as Erica happily enjoyed the barbecue.

"This is the best barbecue I've had in my life!" Erica remarked as Choji grinned.

"Right!? It's the best barbecue ever!" Choji guffawed with a mouthful of meat.

"So Erica, how did you and Naruto meet anyways?" Tenten asked as Erica finished her cup of water.

"Okay so we met around three years ago when I was a nerdy geek with low confidence but Naruto helped me get more confidence in myself." Erica smiled at Naruto who rubbed his head bashfully as the girls, sans Hinata, all smiled dreamily at the tale.

"Aww…you two are like childhood sweethearts!" Ino joked as both teens' faces turned red.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled as Ino laughed.

"Calm down, I'm just playing." Ino snorted as Kiba smirked.

"Well, well I'll be damned to think the loser of the Academy could get a girl like this." Kiba snorted as Hinata felt even sadder after meeting Erica. She had always counted on Naruto being a chick-repellant as being an easy way to get with Naruto but this girl had thrown a wrench in her plans.

Sakura noticed Hinata's look before looking down.

"I wonder how Erica and Hinata would react if they met Lady Koyuki, Shion and Amaru…" Sakura muttered to herself.

"Yes, I agree. Didn't you fail your graduation exam four times?" Sai asked as Naruto gave him a look of utter consternation.

"Three times, thank you!" Naruto spat as Erica raised an eyebrow.

"You failed three times?" Erica blinked as Naruto laughed in embarrassment.

"Haha…long story!" Naruto laughed as Sai continued his smiling as Erica was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Are you okay dude? Why are you smiling so much?" Erica asked as Sai continued his smile.

"Why yes I am. Also I heard you ask Naruto about how pale I am and yes this is my natural skin color." Sai explained.

"Uh…okay? But I wasn't really asking?" Erica said as Sai's smile only widened.

"Also did you know Naruto has no balls?" Sai smiled as all the girls nearly spat their drinks as the boys at the table sent him disgusted glares.

"SAI!" Naruto and Sakura yelled as Sai continued.

"W-what?" Erica stammered, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh yes. We were in the hot springs once and he had no balls." Sai laughed as Naruto had to be held back by Sakura from clobbering him.

"Naruto, stop, you idiot!" Sakura restrained Naruto.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto yelled before eventually calming down. How dare this asshole try to embarrass him in front of his old friend?

"Uh…thanks…for telling me…I guess?" Erica downed her cup of water.

"Idiot." Shikamaru sighed.

"So Erica, how long do you plan on staying here?" Neji asked.

"I'm on summer vacation from school so I'll be here for the next three months. Although my parents would never believe I'd be going to hang with ninjas so I gave them a cover story of going to an Art School for the summer. " Erica smiled.

"Wait, you're still in school? How old are you?" Kiba asked.

"Seventeen." Erica answered.

"Wow, so you're a year older than us!" Sakura remarked.

"You're our age!" Lee grinned as he pointed to himself, Neji and Tenten.

"Uh…I guess so." Erica ate her pork, not sure how to react to being the same age as someone as Lee.

"In this place where you are, how long do people stay in school?" Tenten asked.

"Twelve Years plus more years since there's college afterwards." Erica answered as the Leaf Ninja all cringed at the amount of years of schooling Erica had to go through. Once they were twelve, they were glad to be done with school.

Erica then sighed as she looked slightly down.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I wish my friend Lainey was here. She'd love to meet you guys." Erica said as Kiba raised an eyebrow.

"Lainey?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, here's a pic of us." Erica smiled, showing the group a pic of them, arm in arm together as Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba drooled over the attractive blonde.

"Whoa! She's hot!" Kiba grinned with heart eyes as Erica took her pic back as she rolled her eyes.

"Well she digs my brother." Erica bluntly stated as Kiba fell back with a broken heart.

"No…fair…." Kiba sobbed as he couldn't believe it. First Hinata digs Naruto, then Ino digs Sai and now Lainey is with Erica's brother? What about him? Who was he gonna get with?

"She looks like a man in drag." Sai bluntly stated as the girls and boys glared at the rude ROOT ninja.

"Sai!" Sakura and Tenten yelled as Sai shrugged off the two girls.

"Okay what's wrong with him?" Erica whispered to Naruto whose facial expression showed his annoyance with Sai.

"No one knows." Naruto sighed.

* * *

After finishing her meal, Erica bid her new friends a nice farewell as she walked with Naruto through the village.

"Your friends seem nice. Except that Sai and Lee guy. They just seem…." Erica trailed on as Naruto laughed.

"Bizarre? Not from this world?" Naruto snorted.

"Exactly." Erica giggled.

"I'm glad you're here. Things were getting kinda boring!" Naruto joked as Erica snorted.

"Well hopefully I'll liven things up for you." Erica smiled before the two sat on a park bench as they admired the stars in the sky.

"This is definitely gonna be the best summer ever." Erica looked at the sky before leaning onto Naruto's shoulder who blushed before his expression softened.

"I promise I'll make it your best summer ever." Naruto vowed.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, a certain Toad Sage was watching the whole scenario from a nearby tree.

"Hehe, looks like I have inspiration for my next novel!" Jiraiya grinned before scribbling down notes.

* * *

And that's that!

I really enjoyed writing this story since Erica and Naruto are my favorite characters from The Goldbergs and Naruto respectively! Like I said in the beginning this might be a bit of a bizarre crossover but I love crossovers so yeah XP And if you all are wondering when this takes place, this takes place after the Season 2 Finale of The Goldbergs and before the Hidan and Kakuzu Arc in Naruto Shippuden.

I'm wondering should I leave this story as a one-shot or should I make it a two shot or even make it its very own story?

Hmm…I'll let you all decide that! XD

In any case, please let me know your thoughts on this story, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all in my next story! ^_^


End file.
